Pokémon Love
by Misty the Victini
Summary: A series of love fics between my favorite Pokémon shipping's. Some of these are not really official ships but ones that I like. Enjoy!
1. Combee colour love

Black Unovian was a Hero, a movie star and a Champion. He had almost everything any person in the entire region of Unova could want. He also hoped for something else. There was a lovely trainer who was the proper champion of the region, as she had beaten the league more than he had, she had beaten more recently, she was stronger and she had never had lost to ANYONE. That trainer was White Regiona. She was beautiful, smart, strong, funny and the best trainer in the entire world. One day, he asked her out. He loved her while it was happening. But then she met the person who she had been looking for since she had beaten Ghetsis. N Harmonia.  
Black was depressed. He missed the only girl he ever loved. It took 2 month for him to leave his home. He was walking through the town he lived in (Acculmura town ever since he had left Nuemva) when he collapsed and started crying. A girl was walking by and looked at him then sprinted over. " Are you OK? Wait, I know you! You're Black!" "Yeah. And no I'm not Ok." "Here, Come with me and I'll get you a coffee. My treat." Smiled the girl, her blond hair shimmering. They walked to the nearest StaryuBucks and ordered a cup of Koffing Coffee. "So whats your name?" Asked Black when they sat down. "I'm Yellow. I'm from Kanto. I just moved here causeProfesser Oak told me about this region and all the cool Pok mon." "Whoa Kanto?! What did you get for a starter? You look like a Bulbasaur kind off girl" "See for ya self!" She lifted her straw hat and a Pikachu hopped out. "Wow i've never seen a Pikachu before!" "Yeah, this is Pika and this..."She took a small yellow diamond eared mouse from her bag "This is PJ! I hatced him from an egg that Pika had. What did you get? For your starter I mean." Black took out a Pok ball."You keep your starter in a Pok ball? Ok..." Black looked puzzled as he let out his Serperior. "One moment Black." Yellow took out a shiny new Unova Pok dex that had the colored bits in yellow, and registered Serperior in her 'Dex. "Ok done" She put her 'Dex away. "Hey where is my... OH NO! MY PURSE!" "You lost your purse?" "Oh no, my key card for my hotel room was in there! Where am I going to stay!?" Black scratched his chin then said "Hey, I've got a spare room in my apartment! You can stay with me if you want." "I would love to!"  
Over the next few months Yellow stayed with Black. After 3 months, she had earned enough money to buy an apartment. Black started to fall for Yellow and then, one day, he asked her out. They went out for about 3 years, with no fights in the intire relationship. One day when they were visiting Straiton city, in the gym, Black took a deep breath and started to say the most important thing he had ever said. "Yellow, I love you. You know that as I know you love me. You make my life Happy." "Black, I feel the same way about you. I never feel the same when I'm not with you." "Well, I guess I just want to say..." He stood up then got on one knee " Yellow, Will you marry me?" Yellow Started crying with joy." Yes Yes Yes YES!" The entire restraunt Clapped and Cheered. Yellow and Black kissed for about 5 minutes. "Huh we really are in love. Me and you, Black and yellow." Yellow giggled when he said that "He he, bee colored love" Black laughed then kissed her. "And you're my queen bee." 


	2. Green and White

"Mum, Is he here yet?!" Called White from her bedroom. She was putting on her clothes that she had worn on her Pokemon journey. She rarely wore them but today was a special occasion. Her friend and the man she loved was coming : N Harmonia. She had lent her Emboar to her cousin, Rosa, to help her win the Pokemon league, so she had the Tepig her Emboar had mothered. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Mum, I'm not ready yet!" She called, as she ran about only in her underwear, trying to find her shorts. "Honey it's not N. It's just the postman. He's got a Telegram for me!" called her mum Laycey. White got dressed and ran down, wondering if the telegram was about her dad , Derren , who was in the army. Laycey was sitting on the sofa, hand over her mouth and tears welling up in her eyes. "Mum? Whats up?" Asked White. Laycey looked up " Honey... N's dead."

After about 7 minutes of sitting there, White managed to stammer "No... He c-c-can't be..." Laycey showed her daughter the Telegram. No-one had seen N much in the past few years and he was said to last have been seen heading into a very dangerous area where Pokemon were man-eating. They had found some blood, a few bones and N's shoes a few days ago. N had actually orginised this meet-up just before the sighting. "Honey... I'm so sorry.." said Laycey. White could see the pain in her eyes. N had been like a son to her when he had visited them. "I-its ok... You did'nt k- k-k..." Then White burst into floods of tears and ran to her room and locked the door. She ran to her drawers and pulled out a hat. N had given her his hat at the first meet-up. White cried into it, knowing this would be the last thing she had of him.

After a few months, White managed to stop mourning enough to organise a funeral. They couldent bury him so they just did a little tribute to him instead. The people he knew said good things about him. White hardly listened. She heard Rosa's "He saved my life." and Cherens "He was always suppotive" but then she just tuned out. Bianca was there too, but being the emotional wreak she was, just sat on the ground and sniveled. "White. It's your turn to speak." said Laycey who was acting as the priest. "I would like to thank N. He was always there, kind, funny and just, in my opinion, perfect. He was different but still perfect and... and..." then she ran. She ran back home, and just cried.

After 3 weeks, White told Laycey she was going to the nearby island, to do a tribute to N. When she got there, she was dressed in her travel outfit, but couldnt be reconised without it. Her eyes were red and dry, big black circles underneath. She had lost lots of weight and her hair was hanging limp down her back. She walked to a tall cliff overlooking the sea, and pulled something out of her bag: A white dress. She had worn it to a dance N took her to. He had said she had looked like an angel. Well, if she was going to be one, she might as well look the part. She had already recorded her good byes on her Pokedex and wrote a will. She walked to the edge after setting them down behind her. She looked up to the sky and with tears in her eyes wispered " I'll see you soon N" she heard footsteps and rapid breathing coming up behind her. It's mum she thought shes coming to stop me. without any hesitation, she steped off. Then she felt a strong grip on her arm. It was'nt her mums though. She turned around and gasped. There in front of her with messy green hair and matching eyes, ripped clothes, inumerable scars and bruises, was N.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled, obivous pain and distress in his eyes. White just stared at first then threw herself into his arms. "N! Y-y-your alive!" She stammered through sobs of joy. "Well you almost werent!" Screamed N "What were you thinking?!". "I was thinking... I did'nt want you dead.." She replied, joy making way for saddness. "What?" Asked N, confused. "This is going to take some explaining" Smlied White.

13 Years later...  
"Honey! Wake up! It's important ot get to Professer Bianca's lab!" Called White to her Beautiful 10 year-old daughter, Melody. Today, Bianca was giving out a starter to Melody, Her and Cherens daughter, Janey and Melody's friend Kimzie. "Coming mom!" Melody called down. She walked into the room, her long green hair flowing, wearing her favorite mini black dress with a green sash, White leggings and white boots and gloves. She also had a black bow in her hair. Her parents had always thought she had looked like a meloetta so they had named her after it. It was odd that she loved music and had a beautiful voice. "How do I look?" She asked her parents, twirling. "Sweetie, you look beautiful" Said her N. His daughter had Whites beautiful face and his eyes and hair. "So honey what do you want to choose?" Asked her parents. "I might choose Tepig, if Janey dosent choose it. Otherwise, I'm going to choose Snivy" She replied. White giggled " Thats my girl, going for the fire type." "Sweetie, we have some things for you. Close your eyes." Melody did as her dad asked. When she was allowed to open them, she was wearing her mums hat and her dads necklace and cube. She looked up at them with her huge green eyes. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She said happily. "Now honey. Call us when you get to the next town. And remember. Do whats right and look after your pokemon. We love you sweetie." Her parents told her. "Got it. Bye Mum, Bye Dad. I love you!" she called as she began running to the pokemon lab. "I remember the day I started my journey, and I can honestly say I wouldnt be here without it." Said White to her husband "And my love, In 10 years, we get to see it again" said N, rubbing his wifes tummy. "And that day we met was the best day in history. I love you White." "I love you Too N." 


End file.
